Arman Kusaba
Arman Kasaba, also known as in Japan, is a character appearing in the anime series, ''Beyblade Burst Rise''. He fights with his Beyblade, Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten, and is a member of the Victories, and the older brother of Takane Kusaba. Appearance Arman has tall, dark brown hair, green eyes, and curly eyebrows. He sports a black undershirt, a yellow martial arts robe with a white symbol outlined in magenta, green pants, and green shoes with white toecaps and magenta highlights. Aramn also has a green headband with a white symbol that he puts on when preparing for Beybattles. When he isn't wearing it, he keeps it tied around his left sleeve. Personality Arman is a very self-confident, intelligent and hard working Blader. He doesn't like people, such as Fumiya dissing his teammate. He has a bit of a mischievous streak, and likes to try and make his opponents say "Uncle". Outside of battle, Arman is generally quiet and faintly reserved too. He's also protective of his little brother, Takane, shown when he lightly scolded him for getting in trouble with another Blader who wanted to steal Ashindra. Arman is also quite loyal to his team, as he was the only who stayed with the Victories when the majority of them left for Fumiya's team. Biography Background Beyblade Burst Rise In Beyblade Burst Rise, it is revealed that after everyone left team Victories for Fumiya's Spark Devils, Arman stayed with the Victories saying that he liked Tango Koryu's teaching style. He is also a big rival of Fumiya Kindo. They have been rivals for a long time. Beyblades * Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten: Arman's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Rise. Special Moves * Bushin Guard: Ashindra uses its twelve-bladed Layer Base to create a protective whirlwind to fend off opposing attacks. * Hurricane Defense: Ashindra uses the Hurricane Disc's free-spinning feature to deflect incoming attacks. * Keep Counter: Using its Keep Driver, and the stadium slope, Ashindra speeds up for a counterattack. * Double Bushin Guard: A stronger version of Bushin Guard. Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * Episode 01 - Time to Get Serious! Ace Dragon! * Episode 02 - Keep on Going! Bushin Ashura! * Episode 03 - Seer-iously!? Wizard Fafnir! * Episode 04 - The Fiery Grand Dragon! * Episode 05 - Dragon Vs. Fafnir! * Episode 06 - Explosive Speed! Grand Beat! * Episode 07 - Valt, I Challenge You! * Episode 08 - The Exciting Bey Carnival! * Episode 09 - All-In! Judgement Joker! * Episode 10 - It's a Gatinko Battle in The Best Four! * Episode 11 - Serious Vs. Tricks! * Episode 12 - Heavy Steel! Zwei Longinus! * Episode 13 - I've Got This! Go, Shoot! * Episode 14 - Serious Burst! Gold Turbo! * Episode 15 - Drum vs. Delta! * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - Bey of The Devil! Diabolos!]]'' * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Fly, Heaven Pegasus!]]'' * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 19|''Episode 19 - Flash! Shining Cross!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 20|''Episode 20 - Airhead vs. God's Child!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Battle in The Sky!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - The Emerging Six! Battle Journey!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Spin! Battle! Win!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 24|''Episode 24 - Clash in The GT 3!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 25|''Episode 25 - A Challenge to Aiga!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 26|''Episode 26 - It's Serious! Drum vs. Aiga!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 27|''Episode 27 - Shine! My Gold Turbo!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 28|''Episode 28 - Super Z! Aiga vs. Delta!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 29|''Episode 29 - Assualt! King of Hell - Arthur!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 30|''Episode 30 - The Bey of Demise! Apocalypse!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 31|''Episode 31 - Serious Birth! Imperial Dragon!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 32|''Episode 32 - Battle at Hell Tower!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 33|''Episode 33 - Genesis Activates!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 34|''Episode 34 - Diabolos’ Counterattack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 35|''Episode 35 - Dragon vs. Apocalypse!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 36|''Episode 36 - Can It Be Broken!? The Infinite Lock System!]] Relationships Takane Kusaba Takane is Arman's little brother. Fumiya Kindo Arman and Fumiya are rivals. Quotes * "I'm gonna make you say "Uncle"!" Arman told Dante * "I told you that you weren't ready." -to Takane when he wanted to battle with Ashura * "Don't cry when you lose." Gallery Beyblade Burst Rise Arman Kasaba Launch.png Beyblade Burst GT Poster.jpg|Arman in The Burst Rise Poster Burst GT Poster Characters.png Amane Kusaba Launch Trailer.png|Arman's Launch in The Burst Rise Trailer Amane's aura.gif Burst GT E07 Valt and Victories Club Members.png Burst E07 Victories Club Members.png BA033CDF-29B5-4D3A-B1E9-026C145D3D5C.jpeg|Amane in the opening “Gatti’n’Roll!” CB045B6B-EB93-4636-B46D-D5575FF052A4.jpeg Trivia *His first name "Amane" means "heavenly sound" in Japanese, referring to his bey, Bushin Ashindra, while his last name "Kusaba" means "grass and leaf". *Arman's appearance is similar to that of Daigo Kurogami, as both Bladers have long, upward-spiking hair and wear bandanas, although Arman only wears his during battle. **Arman also looks similar to Ken Midori, as both Bladers wear clothing in shades of green and have long, spiky, dark hair. *One of the poses that Arman makes when assuming his launching stance mirrors his Bey's Ten Layer Weight. References Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Victories